No estás sola
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Quinn necesita una muestra de cariño y la encontró donde menos lo esperaba. Primera incursión al mundo de Glee. Quinn/Kurt


A Quinn Fabray le encantaba que la observaran desde que podía recordarlo. Familia, amigos, desconocidos, quien fuera; siempre y cuando lo hicieran con admiración o envidia.

Hasta entonces no había tenido ningún problema con eso; desde el preescolar hasta la secundaria, según fue creciendo, esos sentimientos en los demás fueron cada vez más obvios y ella lo adoraba.

Caminar por el pasillo de la escuela cada mañana del brazo de Finn y sonreír con soberbia mientras contoneaba su perfecta figura apenas cubierta por el traje de animadora era su cuota de adrenalina diaria; ningún chocolate que la señorita Sylvester les prohibiera podría tener mejor efecto. Felicidad sin calorías, simplemente glorioso.

Pero desde que se supo de su embarazo y la expulsaron del equipo de animadoras, nada fue igual. Cambió el uniforme por jeans o faldas, y blusas holgadas; prefería mirar el suelo mientras sujetaba los cuadernos contra su pecho; sólo así podía atravesar el corredor que a veces le parecía interminable.

El no estar segura de si prefería a Finn o a Puck tampoco estaba ayudando; podía ver algo bueno en cada uno de ellos y eso sólo la confundía más.

Daría lo que fuera por tener una madre para decirle lo que le pasaba, pero la suya no era alguien con quien se pudiera contar. Al menos siempre estaba Glee.

Se habría vuelto loca de no tenerlo para expresar de alguna manera todo lo que sentía. Cada canción le impulsaba a reír, llorar, gritar; lo que más falta le hacía en este momento.

Casi podía ignorar los patéticos intentos de coqueteo de Rachel con Finn; mejor era no pensar en cuánto le importaba eso a él.

Retirar la mirada cada vez que Puck se cruzaba en su campo visual se había convertido en una costumbre, aún cuando no lo deseara en realidad.

¿Conclusión? Su vida era un desastre, no tenía a nadie que la comprendiera y no se atrevía a demostrar todos sus miedos.

No odiaba a los chicos por ser felices, ya no, pero no dejaba de molestarle cómo Mercedes le hacía trenzas a Tina mientras Artie daba vueltas en su silla alrededor de Finn, que tocaba la batería con Rachel de compañera en alguna canción.

Hasta Kurt parecía tan despreocupado y tranquilo con ese horrible bolso más grande de lo normal.

Y ella estaba allí, sentada en un rincón porque en los descansos el señor Schuester insistía en que no era buena idea que permaneciera de pie. Todo era tan injusto; sólo había tenido sexo una vez.

¡Estúpidas hormonas! Ahora tenía que ir al baño a llorar de nuevo o empezaría a llamar la atención y no quería a todo el mundo haciendo preguntas.

Lo único bueno de estar embarazada y que fuera de dominio público, era que podía ir al baño cuantas veces quisiera sin que nadie se le ocurriera pedirle un pase.

Cubículos vacíos; bueno, eso era algo. Ahora sólo se sentaba y cerraba la puerta mientras dejaba salir todo el llanto.

Llevaba cinco minutos empapando y desechando pañuelos cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. Genial, sólo esperaba que la ignoraran y usaran el cubículo más alejado.

El suave golpeteo la hizo saltar antes de secarse las lágrimas.

- ¡Está ocupado, usa otro! – no estaba de humor para estas cosas.

- El señor Schuester está preocupado, quiere saber si estás bien. – la voz conocida habló con cierto fastidio.

Quinn abrió la puerta y salió tan molesta como asombrada para toparse con el rostro aburrido de Kurt, apoyado apenas en un rincón.

- ¿Y te envió a ti? – le preguntó incrédula.

- Las chicas están ensayando; comprenderás que de los muchachos yo era la mejor opción. – Kurt golpeteaba su bolso con los dedos.

- Supongo. – ella no podía menos que estar de acuerdo.

Sin levantar la vista se acercó al lavabo más alejado y abrió el grifo para lavar sus manos y enjuagar su rostro hinchado.

- Ten. – la voz suave de Kurt la distrajo.

Volteó para ver cómo seguía con la mirada al frente mientras le extendía una pequeña caja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó recelosa.

- Gel para ojos de Lancôme; disimula ojeras, arrugas tempranas y huellas de llanto. – recitó como si estuviera leyendo la etiqueta del producto.

Quinn estiró la mano para tomar lo que le ofrecían y se lo aplicó con mano temblorosa antes de devolverlo.

- Gracias. – musitó con voz tenue.

Kurt asintió con gracia y giró la cabeza para verla con detenimiento. Pareció dudar y pasaba la mano por la correa de su bolso con ademán nervioso.

- ¿Qué vas a ponerte cuando ya no te quede eso? – le preguntó de pronto.

¿Porqué quería saber? Ella se lo preguntaba cada mañana al vestirse y notar cómo su ropa le quedaba más apretada. Lo último que necesitaba era precisamente a ese muchacho hablándole de algo tan personal.

- Ya me las arreglaré. – intentó sonar no muy cortante; tal vez no lo decía con mala intención.

Ahora si que Kurt parecía totalmente alterado jugando con el cierre de su bolso y farfullando por lo bajo algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender. Por fin, dio un suspiro resignado y extrajo una mochila algo más pequeña.

- Esto podría servirte. – le dijo acercándosela.

- ¿Qué es? – Quinn la abrió con curiosidad.

Dentro había… ¿ropa? La joven se agachó un poco para poner la bolsa sobre el banquito adosado a la pared y empezó a sacar blusas, pantalones, hasta un par de vestidos; todo de maternidad y muy hermoso, nadie se vería mal con algo así.

- Mi madre tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda que obviamente yo heredé; era más o menos de tu talla, un par de ajustes serán suficientes, podemos pedirle ayuda a Mercedes con eso. Ah, si, y a ella le gustaban los colores pastel; tienes suerte, están de vuelta esta temporada. – Kurt habló a toda velocidad como si las palabras salieran de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

- Pero es de tu madre y ella está… - Quinn dejó la frase en el aire algo apenada.

- Ella murió, sí, pero creo que la puedes usar. Espera, ¿no te gusta? – el muchacho pareció más que ofendido ante esa posibilidad.

- ¡No! Digo, sí, me encanta, es precioso. – se apuró Quinn en aclarar. – Es sólo que era suyo y no sé si debas dármelo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y una mueca reprobadora afloró a sus labios.

- ¿Crees que te lo daría si fuera lo único que tengo de ella? Es sólo su ropa de maternidad; yo no voy a necesitarla y tú sí. – el muchacho cerró su bolso mientras hablaba. – Puedes dejarla en tu casillero y luego ir a mi casa para arreglarla, hablaré con Mercedes.

Quinn lo miró sin saber qué decir; ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado un gesto así de parte de nadie, muchos menos de Kurt, apenas si intercambiaban algunas palabras durante los ensayos.

- Gracias. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- No es nada. – el muchacho se encogió de hombros. – Será mejor que volvamos o el señor Schuester empezará a preocuparse por ambos.

Quinn asintió y colgando la bolsa en su hombro se dirigió a la puerta que Kurt le mantenía entreabierta; pero antes de cruzar el umbral extendió una mano para posarla sobre su brazo.

- Sólo necesito pedirte una cosa. – Kurt habló con cierta gravedad no muy común en él. – No se te ocurra usar la ropa de mi madre y andar con la cabeza gacha, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa de comprensión y agradecimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn al entender el sentido oculto en sus palabras. Kurt le estaba diciendo eso no sólo porque se trataba de las cosas de su madre, sino porque había notado su comportamiento las últimas semanas.

- No te preocupes. – le aseguró. – No lo haré.

- Bien, eso espero. – aprobó él recuperando su expresión habitual. – Bueno, date prisa, no quiero que Rachel me quite otro solo.

Quinn sonrió aún más ampliamente y casi sin darse cuenta enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla mientras caminaba al lado de Kurt por ese pasillo que ya no le pareció tan largo. Quizá fuera porque ahora comprendía que no lo estaba recorriendo sola.


End file.
